Business applications commonly utilize systems and software to provide a service. Patches or updates may be available for the systems and software from time to time to incorporate new features, improve reliability and functionality of the service. These patches or updates can fix or otherwise eliminate bugs (e.g., an error, flaw, fault, or other unintended result) in the system and/or software.